


归来 | The return

by W_archive_func



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_archive_func/pseuds/W_archive_func
Summary: This is a very short one :)Scroll down for the English version (based on machine translation)
Relationships: Avallac'h | Crevan Espane aep Caomhan Macha/Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon
Kudos: 8





	归来 | The return

“希里——”阿瓦拉克猛地睁开眼，紧紧盯住托尔瓦奇卡塔的入口。  
杰洛特胸前的狼头徽章剧烈地震动起来。

猎魔人当即一跃而起，朝台阶上的塔门跑去，精灵贤者紧随其后。  
下一瞬间，尖顶的塔门内骤然光芒大盛，白色的光柱自塔顶穿出、直射向天空。塔门处突然打开了一扇传送门，一个苗条的身影在强光中逐渐显现。  
在那身影跌出塔门的同一时刻，杰洛特一个大步跨上前去，稳稳将其接入怀里。

“我做到了！杰洛特，我做到了！”希里轻声喊着，搂住杰洛特的脖子，后者则护住她的腰侧将她举到空中——就像她童年时他们常做的那样。  
阿瓦拉克安静地站在杰洛特身后，注视着希里孩童般烂漫的笑脸。  
她蓬乱的灰发散在肩头，发丝间夹杂着星星点点的霜花；她沾着冰珠的睫毛微微颤动，面颊不知是因寒冷还是激动而一片彤红；她的气息稍显紊乱，脚步有些虚浮……但她平安归来、安然无恙——确认了这一点，精灵贤者展开紧蹙的眉头，露出微笑。  
他的小雨燕回到了她爱的人身边，没有少掉一根羽毛，还拯救了整个世界。

似乎是察觉到落在自己身上的专注目光，希里看向阿瓦拉克，碧色的双眸如阳光照耀下的河面一般闪闪发亮。  
他望着她，感到心底有什么东西在蠢蠢欲动。

他们四目相对的下一秒钟，她扑进了他的怀里。  
“阿瓦拉克……我成功了！我……”她的脸紧贴着他的胸口，使他听不清她呢喃的声音。  
“你做得很好，吉薇艾尔……希里。”  
他温柔地拥住她的双肩，手掌轻轻摩挲着她脑后凌乱的银灰色发丝。而她抱得十分用力，以至于再也感受不到别的任何东西——她的鼻腔里溢满了令人安心的植物香气，耳畔则充斥着他逐渐加速的咚咚心跳。

不知过了多久——杰洛特也许计算了时间，但阿瓦拉克没有——他低下头，在怀中人儿的耳边低语了句什么。  
然而，回应他的唯有她均匀的呼吸声。  
她靠在他的怀里睡着了。

\--- 

"Ciri--" Avallac'h suddenly opened his eyes and stared at the entrance of the tower.  
The wolf badge on Geralt's chest vibrated violently.

The witcher sprang to his feet and ran to the tower gate on the steps, followed by the elven sage.  
The next moment, pylon is ablaze with white columns of light shooting up into the sky from the top of the tower. Suddenly a portal opened at pylon, and a slender figure emerged in the bright light.  
At the same moment the figure fell out of pylon, Geralt strode forward, firmly taking it into his arms.

"I did it! Geralt, I did it! " Ciri murmured, clasping Geralt's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her into the air as they used to do in her childhood.  
Avallac'h stood quietly behind Geralt, watching Ciri's childish smile.  
Her shoulders were dishevelled with gray, her hair streaked with frost; her lashes fluttered with beads of ice, her cheeks flushed with either cold or excitement; her breath was a little disorganized, her steps are somewhat insubstantial... but she is safely back, safe and sound – Confirming this, the elven sage finally stopped frowning and smiled.  
His little swallow went back to the her loved ones, lost no feather, and saved the world.

As if aware of the gaze falling on her, Ciri looked at Avallac'h, her green eyes shining like the river under the sun.  
He looked at her and felt something stirring in him.

The second their eyes met, she was in his arms.  
"Avallac'h... I did it! I. . . " Her face pressed against his chest so that he couldn't hear her whisper.  
"You did well, Zireael... Ciri. "  
He put his arms around her shoulders tenderly, his palms stroking the tousled ashen hair at the back of her head. She hugged him so hard that she could feel nothing else -- her nose was filled with the reassuring aroma of plants, and her ears were filled with his accelerating heartbeat.

No one knows how much time has passed -- Geralt may have counted time, but Avallac'h didn't – He lowered his head and whispered something in the ear of the girl in his arms.  
The only thing that responded to him, however, was her even breathing.  
She fell asleep against his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to see Avallac'h and Ciri hugging!


End file.
